Unreal Marriage
by The Simi Wantes Her Plastic
Summary: Not a crossover but initial idea from Purposl. Bella And Edward get married for all the wrong reasons and now they are both in pain but what happens when they start to fall for each other. Rated M for just in case
1. Prologue

**My first full fanfiction so you have to bare with me. **

**Disclamer: I dont own twilight or anything. So chill**

* * *

My name is Bella swan and I am 25 and I live in Ann Arbor Mi. I am your normal 25 year old I go to work and I go out to party and I'm married I'm not so sure if that is a normal 25 year old thing. Do you want to know what makes it worse I am married to my boss. Yeah, not so cool. I don't even want to be married to him we live in different houses and we don't even drive to work together.

Ok let me restart form the beginning. My boss, Edward Cullen is from Canada and his visa was up so he needed a way to stay in the states. Well I had gotten really high up in the ranks at his office and so he used it as black mail to get me to marry him. He told me that if I didn't then he would fire me and not give me any references for a new job. We had a Vegas wedding that weekend.

We had now been married for 5 month. That's a long time when I tried to explain it to my mom and dad they told me that I was not being smart about this and they had not talked to me since I told them. That was 4 months ago. My brother, Emmett, told me that he did not understand my reasons but it was my chose and he loved me so he would go along with it. Emmett's wife and my best friend, Rose, did not understand either but she had been the most supportive.

So now I live my life by a pretty boring standard. I felt that even tough Edward and me did not love each other we were still married and that I needed to be loyal to him. So, now my schedule goes like this. I get up in the morning I eat breakfast. I go to work and me and Edward pretend to be the loving couple that we are not and then I go home call Rose. I cry my eyes out to her about how screwed up my life was. Then I would have dinner and I would have a restless sleep. The next day it would start all over again.

That is my life. I am Bella Swan. I am 25. I am married. **And I hate it**.


	2. Chapter 1

My mornings always start out the same. I wake up and I jump in the nice hot water of the shower. After trying to get the water to relax my knotted and cramping back I would get out and get dressed. Today was no different. I woke up the alarm clock blaring and I got out. I could already tell today would not be my day.

After my shower I went and got my nice normal bowl of rice crispy cereal it was plane just like I was. I also drank about seven cups of coffee to wake me up after my shower almost put me back to sleep. I then would go and get on my normal everyday pencil skirt and the white button up blouse that I always wore. I grabbed my cell and keys off of my counter bowl and I went out to my car. I lived in the condos a little off of the main drag in town. When I had moved here I had decided that it was most likely going to a permanent move.

Not that I did not like where I was from it was that the small town of forks was not where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. I went to University of Michigan College. Then when I got out I immediately got a job at the firm I work for and have been there ever since.

I was trying to work my way up in the company I was in. we were a law firm that specialized in big law like homicides and forgery. When Edward had asked me to marry him a couple months he had blackmailed me into it. I had no money coming in from my parents. I'm not saying that we were poor or anything but they needed to take care of themselves. Charlie was just the Chef of police in my home town and my mom had always been a stay at home mom.

So when Edward told me that I had to decide between my job and my single status I chose my job over being single. When Edward told the head of the firm, Aro, what was going on Aro decided that I should become someone other than Edward secretary. That was fine with me. I now worked under a woman named Jessica and she was a complete bitch. So now I didn't even want the stupid job.

When I was half way there I heard my phone go off. I looked at the caller id and it was Rose. She was my one salvation threw out this whole thing she was my shoulder and she was the only one that knew the whole situation that me and Edward were in.

"Hi" I sighed into the phone

"Hey hones, I have a quick question and then I will be out of your hair till about 6."

"You're never in my hair." I told her "But okay, shoot"

"I want to know if you can take the night of next Friday." I could not help but smile I missed her and my brother when Emmett had told me that they were moving to New York I was so upset. Rose and Em almost took me with them, but they were newlyweds and I didn't want to ruin that for them. So I sucked it up and stayed with my mom and dad.

"I think I'm free why." I asked

"Well, me and Em both have the weekend off from our jobs and we wanted to come see our favorite sister." I couldn't help it when my smile got bigger when she said that I had not seen her or Emmett in about 9 months

"I would love for you to come and rescue me from my sad existence." I said a little over dramatically. I heard her laugh over the phone.

"Ok ill talk to you late, chica." She said before she hung up the phone

"Bye Rose." I said as I hung up the phone.

I was just pulling into the parking for the firm when I got a text. It said

You and me have to talk.

~ Edward

Wow, that was weird this is the first time we have acknowledge each other outside of work. I wondered briefly what was so important that he had to talk to me, his wife.

When I got up to my desk there was already seven cases I had to update and review into the computer. Jessica was in her office on the phone. She glanced up at me and rolled her eyes and turned her desk around so she wouldn't have to look at me. I had yet to find out what I did to her, and I wasn't going to worry about it now. So I logged into my account and got to work. When I heard the door slam I looked up to see Jessica leaving the office. She handed me more files that she wanted me to file and update.

As she walked out she said "Edward wants you in his office at 1:15 to talk about something he called me to make sure your schedule was free. When the door closed I looked at the clock on the computer, it was already passed one. So when I finished the file I was on I got up and walked out of the office.

By the time I got to Edwards it was 1:17. He would probably be pissed but I really didn't care. When I got in his assistant Angela just told me to go ahead in. Angela was a nice person and I felt sorry for her to work for Edward he was not the most social of people.

When I got into the office his desk chair was turned around and he was on the phone with someone. "…well I'm sorry but I have planes that night you will have to reschedule or take someone else." He paused the person on the other line was probably talking. "Well I'm sorry Alice." That's nice he is talking to another girl right in front of me. I wish men would do that to me. Part of our agreement is that we both had to wear our rings in public a guy saw my ring and it's like I have the platonic pelage. "Alright Alice" he said with a sigh"… I love you to…" what how could he say that I was right here "Tell Jasper I love him, too. Yes Alice… I will…bye." When he turned around and saw me standing there he look startled for only a split second and then he covered it up fast.

"You called." I stated.

"Your late." he said in a frustrated tone.

"Well if you would have told me, and not Jessica, when you needed to see me then maybe we would not be having this problem." I said just as frustrated.

"Well I would have called your office phone but I don't have that number. So that was the only way I could make sure you got the message. I told her at seven o'clock this morning so how could you not have gotten the message." He finished with a sigh.

"Well she didn't tell me till about," I checked my watch to see the time "20 minutes ago. So you need to find a more reliable messenger." I sighed then continued. "You know what, it's not important. What did you need to see me about?"

"Can you please close the door?" He asked. When I had finished closing the door and had taken a deep breath I turned around he was now leaning against the front of his desk. He had a crooked smile on his face and it pissed me off that I found it cute.

"You wanted?" I asked

"So, this Friday I have a birthday party that I have to go to. Is a bit of a big deal and there will be press. So I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the night." He asked. This was weird why would he all of a sudden care about public appearances.

"Whose birthday party is it?" I asked.

"It is my nephews. He is turning two and my sister would love it if we both came. She has wanted to meet you for a while but I ran out of excuses to give her as to why you could not come." He told me it sounded like a truthful story. Why did he not want me to meet his family? It wouldn't have been that big of a deal anyway. I mean it's not like I wanted to break them up or anything.

'You could have asked me to go to any of the other things that she invited us to. I wouldn't have minded." Why was I being nice to him?

"Well I didn't want you to have to suffer through any of or crazy family get-to-gathers." Was that the truth or did he just not want me to meet his family. 'Well the reason I was asking today is because since it is Wednesday you might want to come over to my place so I can show you pictures and things about my life and family." Did he really want me to get to know him? Did he just ask me to his place? I didn't even go to his house the night we got married. I must have sat there for a while just staring at him because he then went "Well?"

"Sorry that should be fine. So are you going to come get me or am I following you to your place." I asked he knew where I lived so he could come and get me.

"Well I was just going to have you go home with me I was going to pick you up in the morning. If that is ok with you, that is? Otherwise I can get someone to take your car to your house." He asked as if he thought I would say no. And I probably would have but for some reason that day I agreed.

"No you can pick me up tomorrow. So what time to I have to be ready by." I paused then added on "To leave I mean." This day was turning out a lot different and weirder than I thought it was going to turn out. I thought I saw his smile get just a little bit bigger but I thought better of it and told myself it was just my imagination.

"Well I have a meeting that ends at 5 then I have to just update my notes so around 5:30ish if that's good with you. He sounded hesitant again. I gave him a quick smile and nodded.

"I have to go. Jessica should be back from lunch by now, so I'll see you later." I said as I walked out the door.

When I got back to my desk Jessica was indeed back. There was even another pile of folders on my desk how she did things that fast was beyond me. I just had to type it in and do the updating. I went to work I had to be done with all of this by 5:30. So I got typing only to stop when I had to pee really bad from all the coffee I had had this morning.

When five rolled around I had only two files left to do. I was typing so much and so fast that the tips of my fingers had that numb felling that you get after pushing on the same part of them for so long. Just as I was about to log out Jessica came out and gave me another pile of files and said "I want this all done by tomorrow morning, is that ok." She did not even wait for a response and started to walk back to her office.

"No." I said "I actually have plans you know with my husband." She wiped her head around so fast I thought she was going to break her neck.

"Oh yeah where are you going." She asked all snarky.

"Actually we are going to have a nice night in." I said with a smirk. All she did was storm back into her office. I looked at the pile it would just have to wait till tomorrow I thought to myself. As I packed up my things I heard the bell ding to the elevator. I was putting my stuff in my briefcase so I didn't even look up to see who it was.

"You can go on in she has no one with her." I told the person.

Then a voice I wasn't expecting said "Well I was actually looking for Bella Cullen." My head shot up. Only one person would refer to me as that, and when my eyes hit his green ones I knew it was him.

"Oh, um, I was just on my way to your office." I said with a stutter.

"That's ok I got finished early and wanted to know if you were ready" he said with a soft chuckle. And even thought my brain said not to my body reacted with a blush and also something I was not expecting which was the wetness between my thighs. And when I realized that my blush got deeper.

So are you ready to go he said after my total embarrassment.

Yeah, Yeah Just let me go let Jessica know that I'm leaving

I walked over to her door poked my head in and said bye Jessica in the nicest tone possible. Then I walked over to Edward and said lets go. And down the elevator and out the door we went.

When we got to his car I was expecting a Ferrari or a sports car but no it was a Volvo and I could not help but snort. When he looked up at me to see what I was laughing at I just shook my head and got into the car.

When we were in the car he turned on the music in his car and it was good classical music not that rap junk that most people listen to now a days. When I looked over at Edward I noticed that he was glancing over at me. I asked "What?"

Nothing he said as he turned his head back to the road. When we got to his place it was not what I was expecting he did not live in an apartment like I thought he did. He lived in a full blown house, old English style. When he parked I went to open my door and he was already there to do it for me.

I wounded where this Edward had been hiding. I was use to don't look at you, don't acknowledge your there Edward. And that was what I was thinking when he opened the door to his house.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I am the worst person ever. My life kicked me in the but this week with x-mas coming. my brothers were sick to.  
Now on a note about the story you guys have to tell me what you like and what you dont like. i also do eventually want to put in a lemon/fluff scene and i need help with that so if any of you have an idea for that PM me and let me know.**

* * *

When he opened the door the first thought that went through my mind was he must have a maid. It was way to tidy in this house for him not to have one. My suspicions were confirmed when he said he had a maid come in every other day. When he took my coat he told me to have a seat. I sat in the couch so that he could decide weather to sit next to me or not. But should I have offered it. Wasn't I supposed to be pissed about this?

"Do you want something to drink?" He called from the other room. I shook my head yes. When a couple seconds went by and there was no noise for him to here he said. "Did you shake your head yes?" I laughed at my stupid self.

"Yeah I yelled out to him from the couch.

"Ok. Do you want water or pop or anything really?" He asked

"Umm, water is fine." I was not a fan of pop and I wasn't sure what 'anything' was. He could drink tomato juice religiously and that was what I could have ended up happening. Then I would have drunk it because I would have felt bad for telling him anything, and not wanting to be rude.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt the couch dip and I looked over to see him also on the couch. He started with "So I pulled up so questions that I thought that couples should know about each other by the fifth month in there marriage and I tried to do the big ones the small details aren't so important at the moment."

I interrupted him. "Yeah they are. The big questions are just important as the big ones. I mean knowing your social security number is just as important as knowing what your facial expression is when you see something you don't like. And it was a real couple would know all the most insignificant detail about each other."

"Well we can only do so much in one night. So I kinda made a question list and we can just fill it in and then we can try and memorize it. Just to start." Ok this idea of his was kind of, how do I put this nicely, stupid. I mean I understood what he was trying to accomplish so I just reached for my list.

This is what it the top couple read:

~What is your favorite color?

~What are your parent's names?

~Do you have siblings?

~Are they married?

~3 pet peeves

~Do you want children?

~Do you like animals? If so which ones?

~Where are you from?

~Who is your Idol?

~Who is your favorite band?

This was way too impersonal and I told him that. "If you expect me to do this we at least have to say the answers to each other and try to make this a little more normal and a little less like a job interview."

"Okay." He doesn't argue which throws me off. So I just nod my head for him to begin. He says the first question like a robot, or someone who is really board.

"No, let me start and I wait for him to agree which he does. So, Edward what is your favorite color." I ask like I am at least interested which I kind of am. I mean I have to at least pretend to know the guy that I have been married to for the past five months.

"I really don't have a favorite color but I guess if I had to choose it would be browns. What about you what is your favorite color." He falls into the role of an interested person very nicely.

"Well my favorite color would have to be… green." And after I say that I can't believe I said it and so when the blush instantly appears on my face he tilts his head to the side and looks confused. Thank god he just lets it pass.

"Ok so my mom and dad are Esme and Carlisle and they will insist you call them that but until they ask you to you should start out with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Just to be on the safe side." Look at that he offered information up without being asked to.

"So your dad is a doctor?" I ask. This was interesting weren't doctors kids suppose to become doctors too.

"Yeah and he wanted me to be one to but I didn't like blood when I was younger." More offered information he was on a role. That also answered my question why he didn't want to be a doctor like his dad.

"I can't stand blood either. Everyone says that I can't, but when someone around me gets cut I can smell the blood. It's like a metal smell." I should be just as offering as he was being.

We sit there for a little over an hour me talk about anything and everything. I learn that his sister Alice is married to Jasper and that it is there sons, Moglie, that the birthday party is for. Jasper is a therapist and Alice is a personal shopper. I was told not to accept her offer to help he shop because she was a shop monster.

When we start to talk about Emmett and Rosalie my cell rings. I look down and it's Rose her ears must have been burning then I also notice that it is 6:30. She must be freaking out since I did not call her around the normal time. I look at Edward "Sorry I got to take this."

"Yellow, babe" I answered into the phone. I saw Edward switch positions on the couch awkwardly when I realize what I just said into the phone I blush again.

Where the hell are you that you don't call me at the designated time? She yells into the phone. I pull it away and cringe.

"Rose, calm down. I'm out." I said into the phone trying to get her to calm down. "I'm sorry I didn't text or call, but you need to bring it down."

"Oh are you parting." she is still talking pretty loud. "Did you find out the douche is divorcing you yet?" I cringe when she calls him that. She is talking so loud that he probably heard her and when I think about that I cringe again.

"Rosalie Swan! I am out in a public place where you screaming into the phone will allow people to hear you. So, either you can call me back later or calm your voice." I said in a stern voice

"Yeah mom," she said in a small vice. Then she paused and said in an acussing voice "Are you with him?"

"Yes" was all I said.

"Why?" she said in a way lower tone. Then we went into our privet discussion mode. When we do that we start to talk Italian just because that is what I grew up around in my grandma's house and Rose took it all of high school.

"stiamo discutendo alcune cose di che dobbiamo parlare." I said (We are discussing some things that we need to talk about)

"Come quando state andando ottenere un divorzio." she shot back (Like when you are going to get a divorce)

"Arrestilo. Nessun sto incontrando la sua famiglia il venerdì e devo conoscergli alcune cose di base circa in modo da possiamo mantenere tosato in su" I knew her heart was in the right place but I was starting to take controle of the situation and I didn't want to become nervous. (Stop it. No I am meeting his family on Friday and I have to know some basic things about him so we can keep the sheared up)

"Perché siete che incontrate la sua famiglia? Devo incontrarlo perché se faccio darò dei calci ad una certa estremità?" She keeps talking about it. Why can't she just drop it (Why are you meeting his family? Do I have to meet him because if I do I will be kicking some butt?)

"Rosa, ho ottenuto di andare io sto andando rimanere per una coppia più ore e chiamata malata voi quando ottengo alright la casa" This was the last I was going to say about it.(Rose I got to go I am going to stay for a couple more hours and I'll call you when I get home alright)

"Fine bye I'm telling Emmett though." She huffs out. I can see her threw the phone puffing her cheeks. She always does that when she was pissed.

"Bye and tell him I love and miss him." I say before I snap the phone shut.

"So Rosalie, your brother's wife, doesn't like me." He said. I could tell that even though he knew this was a crappy situation he still wanted to be an ok guy.

"She is a hard head it's not that she doesn't like you. It's just that you have put a lot of stress on the relationship between my family and me and she isn't happy about it." I sigh. I just told him more than I wanted to but it all just came out.

"You see when my parents found out that I was married it was like I was being read the Miranda rights. I'm from a small town and my parents are use to a small town image. So, when I called them to tell them that I ran to Vegas to elope with a guy that they had never even met they were not happy. My dad is a cop and I was so afraid to tell him. My mom she is one of those people that you love but you don't really trust your life with she is supper flaky and is never the one for the best advice. So when I turned to Emmett and told him he was a bit more understanding.

"But Rose, she flew all the way out here to come and talk to me she was my savior for the first couple of weeks. She didn't understand why we didn't live together of anything. One night I got really plastered and I ended up spilling my guts to her. So, no you're not on her favorite person list but she will live. I looked over to see what he was doing. It looked like he was having a fight within himself.

At that moment he looked so sad. I felt bad for going so deep into this with him the first time we had really talked. So I tried to brighten the mood by saying "But Rose is a bitch anyway. She hated me when we first meet. Although I guess she was allowed to be. But we won't get into that that's too deep for the first time we talk like this and it's not really my story to tell anyway."

We sat in silence again only the ticking of the clock on his watch could be heard. After a good ten minutes passed he finally said "Well I should probably take you home it's getting kinda late." He stood up and walked over to the door and got my coat off of the coat-holder. I stood up and walked over to him and he put the coat around my shoulders and we walked out the door.

When we got to the car he opened the door for me and then got in his side. All the way to my apartment neither of us talked. When we got to my parking lot he rushed around to open the door for me. This Edward, the one I met today, was the one I hoped to see more often. He walked me to my door and we still didn't talk.

When I got my door open I turned to him and said "Thanks for the ride."

Your welcome he said. He looked like he was deciding something in his head. "So, do you want to do this again tomorrow?" he asked a little nervously. Aww, how cute. Wait, what? What am I thinking I'm supposed to hate this man?

I ended up nodding my head yes and turning and closing the door. After a few seconds of waiting to hear receding foot steps and hearing nothing I looked out the peep hole and he was still standing there looking at my door like it was a portal to another world.

That night I went to bed with only one thing on my mind, Edward. How was I supposed to hate him for much longer if he kept acting like this? I had also realized that I was starting to feel bad for hating him in the first place this situation was just as much my fault as it was his. I didn't have to say yes, but I did. That night I decided that I would start to play his games.

That night was the most peace full night I had of sleep in a long time. And that next morning I got up with no annoyance.

* * *

**R&R  
Plez**


End file.
